Bel Mikal
Bel Mikal is a young Chondathan male; a wizard and traveler, living and operating in the domain of Amn. He is a friend to the former Earl of Valladilene and also a member of the Company that escaped the Purging of the town, in the autumn (Marpenoth) of 1479 Dale Reckoning. For the in-game statistics, click here. Appearance Looks & demeanor Bel is a young Chondathan and it shows. Curly reddish hair that is cropped short and has clean shaven healthy cheeks. He is quite tall and weighs more than average, making him a menacing giant of man, should he wish to. His skin is fair and his eyes are childish but wise, having a blue color. Bel has always been in love with life. He enjoys games, conversations and journeys when he can have them. He is a smart man but his key aspect is his powerful memory. He can consume volumes of books and hold their details hot for many years to come. That allows him to be diplomatic or elusive if need be, in the context of a conversation. He is more eager to make friends than enemies, though he is not foolish. He values his friends a lot, but he also bears a spirit of justice, not giving people more than they deserve. As of late and after the events in Valladilene and on, he has become more grim and realizes the need of battle. Equipment Clothing Bel's typical clothing was that of a farmer and traveler, with sturdy boots and tough fabrics. He used to wear robes of green brown and gray, bearing a crooked twig of a staff around. These robes are now more delicate and red to black. He wears an brooch on his chest, depicting a tree leaf made of emerald. Magical gear Beyond the staff he always keeps close, Bel recently uncovered a valuable item, a magical orb that empowers his magical abilities, one that is crystal clear holding a swirling pinch of smoke within. Also, Bel replaced his worn robes with a delicate one, tailored back in the days before the Council of Six even. This robe is all crimson red with intricate designs of black velvet and studded jewels that wield a power of flames. Notes & Trivia *Bel comes from a family of farmers and it was an accident that forced him down in bed for months, that made him pick up his first arcane volume and turn to wizardry. *Bel posed as a pottery merchant while in Valladilene, on the side of Vincent Winterbourne. *According to law, he is considered an apostate. If discovered, he faces the Spellhold and whatever comes with that. *He is very fond of the written language, and will read anything he lays his hands on, given the time. He is considering writing down something of his own sometime. *Bel may seem friendly and open, but in truth he is very careful and calculating, a result of an apostate's life. *He is far away from his family and even his uncle who is an Arcanist himself. *He is superbly capable of powerful magic, realizing that his body can hold the raw threads that emanate from a node. By mere spell force, he cast a powerful troll down a cliff. *While within the confines of Arhiod and even Avernus, Bel seemed harder to harm, considering the rest of his companions suffering attacks or severe wounds, both physical and mental. That contrasts what happens in the real world, where on occasion Bel had his back and leg broken and his left hand chopped of from the wrist.